


it started out with a kiss

by whenyouheldtheknife



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Walking In On Someone, and enjolras is daring, are they boyfriends?, grantaire is self-deprecating, he does it to piss off adoptive father valjean, we just don't know, what a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyouheldtheknife/pseuds/whenyouheldtheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras half-climbs into Grantaire’s lap, closer to straddling him, and he nudges his hips to brush against Grantaire’s, making each teen let out a gasp: Enjolras’s is sharp and Grantaire’s is soft. Were we always destined to be opposites, the brunette wonders briefly before Enjolras is nipping at his bottom lip, drawing it in behind his teeth and sucking on it. He lets it go with a strangely loud ‘pop’ that Grantaire is positive he’ll be hearing in his dreams later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it started out with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 1) i am v sorry if this causes you to feel emotions  
> 2) i should be working on a politics paper rn actually ahahahahaha  
> 3) there was a headcanon that inspired this where enjolras was adopted by valjean or something similar and he dislikes the fact that valjean is dating police officer!javert so he makes out with random guys and waits to be walked in on to make valjean question all the things  
> 4) yes i am sorry

“Are you sure about this,” Grantaire exhales more than says, his words ghosting across Enjolras’s face. They were nose to nose, half-sitting on the latter’s living room couch, limbs tangled. Enjolras’s lips are red and bitten and his face was flushed, but Grantaire has never seen the other teen looking so confident - and there were a lot of times that Enjolras looked confident. 

“Absolutely,” he answers, a wicked grin curving those goddamn lips as he leans forward and presses them to Grantaire’s again. Their lips slide and fit together so easily it was near intoxicating. Enjolras licks inside Grantaire’s mouth slowly, his tongue burning across his lips, tickling the roof of his mouth with tentative but teasing touches, and Grantaire can't help his fingers digging into Enjolras’s shoulders, a shudder running through his body at the sensation of the other's tongue in his mouth. 

Enjolras half-climbs into Grantaire’s lap, closer to straddling him, and he nudges his hips to brush against Grantaire’s, making each teen let out a gasp: Enjolras’s is sharp and Grantaire’s is soft. Were we always destined to be opposites, the brunette wonders briefly before Enjolras is nipping at his bottom lip, drawing it in behind his teeth and sucking on it. He lets it go with a strangely loud ‘pop’ that Grantaire is positive he’ll be hearing in his dreams later. 

Grantaire’s arms encircle themselves more tightly around Enjolras’s neck, tugging just a little to get the blond to press down so that his own back is resting against the fabric of the couch and Enjolras is straddling him fully, body hovering just a few inches away. They pull apart at the mouth briefly, only for Grantaire to surge up again and press his lips to Enjolras’s neck. 

“Mmmm, ‘Taire,” Enjolras murmurs, tilting his head to allow Grantaire better access to his skin. That needing tone in Enjolras’s voice sends tingles all along Grantaire’s body, straight to his groin. Maybe a little too forcefully, he tugs Enjolras down fully so their bodies are flush against each other. 

He rocks up into Enjolras, searching for that friction he’s in so desperate need of right now, and finds purchase against the blond on top of him who’s falling apart with a simply hickey. Enjolras takes in a sharp breath and lets it out slowly, his head falling to rest on Grantaire’s shoulder instead. Grantaire just tilts his head around to get access to more of Enjolras’s skin, biting down softly into the flesh and then licking over it before his lips suction on and he’s marking Enjolras again. 

There’s a thrill in that thought, the thrill that even though this started without much preamble, that Grantaire can mark Enjolras - he won’t be forgotten any time soon. 

Grantaire lets out a grunt as he keeps thrusting up to Enjolras, feeling the blond grind back down into him at last, and their pants are mingling, filling the room. Enjolras is so loud, so vocal, and every time he lets out a moan or a sigh Grantaire’s grip on him tightens, especially when Enjolras turns his head to sloppily connect his lips with Grantaire’s again. The kiss is all teeth and tongue and hot, desperate want. It’s absolutely perfect. 

They don’t hear the front door open and shut, and they certainly don’t hear Cosette enter the sitting room of the house she shares with her step-brother. But they do hear Cosette drop her bag and exclaim, “Not again!” 

Enjolras sits up slowly for someone who has just been caught grinding against one of his friends - if I can be called that, Grantaire thinks - and stares Cosette down for a long moment before slowly wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand. “It’s just you?” he finally says, and wheels are turning in Grantaire’s head but not fast enough. His head is still reeling with everything Enjolras and the hard-on in his jeans is making it really hard to think at all. 

“Of course! You know that Dad doesn’t come home for at least another hour,” Cosette answers. She’s frowning and looks like she’s about to say more when her eyes light on Grantaire and her entire expression changes. “Wait, you’re here, Grantaire? That’s great!” She pauses and looks between him and Enjolras with this huge smile, and Grantaire feels his stomach drop. She wouldn’t -- “I’m so glad you finally told Enj here how you feel! Are you two dating now?” 

She did. 

At least that made his dick stop throbbing in his pants. 

Grantaire sits up fully now, Enjolras having almost fallen off of him when Cosette had let the cat out of the bag. It wasn’t her fault; she had no way of knowing that Grantaire was too chicken-shit to tell Enjolras how he feels. There’s a guilt twisting in his stomach though, and a shame coiled in there too. What was Enjolras going to think? 

“Uh,” Grantaire finally mutters, “well, now he knows.” 

Cosette, who had caught on, looks absolutely horrified. Grantaire almost doesn’t want to look at Enjolras, but he makes himself lean over and look at his face. 

It’s bright red and Enjolras is actually speechless. That rarely happens, so Grantaire assumes that he’s fucked this entire thing up, and he stands. He’s not really into sticking around only to be turned down. 

However, as soon as he’s standing, Enjolras grabs his wrist. “Um,” he starts, not looking directly at Grantaire but at the floor instead, “do you - do you want to stay for dinner?” He finally looks up at Grantaire, and there’s some embarrassment behind those blue eyes. 

But this might be as good as it will get, and maybe - though Grantaire tries to squash the hope - maybe they could talk about this. And maybe everything isn’t ruined. “Sure,” he answers, and sits back down on the couch. 

Cosette lets out a huge sigh. Her forehead is still pinched with worry lines, but she nods and leaves the room after picking up her bag. 

It takes Grantaire a moment, but he realizes that Enjolras is still holding his wrist. “Do you -- “ “Yes,” Enjolras answers immediately, and he’s still flushed but now he’s looking straight at Grantaire as he’s speaking. “I want to - I want to hold your hand.” 

Grantaire’s stomach flips over and a grin sneaks its way onto his face. “Good. I wanna hold your hand, too.” 


End file.
